For God's Sakes Mother! I'm all grown up
by Madison-Writer
Summary: When Chiba Sachi pushes her son to far, Usagi comes up with a way for Mamoru to make his mother realize that he can make his own decisions. Meanwhile, their future selves have decided that they want a break, so they send their kids back to the 21stcentury


ONE.  
  
Usagi idly twirled a strand of one silvery golden ponytail and wondered what to do for the hundredth time that day. "I am so bored!" she exclaimed. There was a chorus of "yeah" and "ditto that" around the room. Her best friends Lita, Ami, Rei and Mina were sprawled around her room.  
  
"How about we call Mamoru and see if we could come over," Lita said picking up Usagi's Phone.  
  
Usagi nodded leaving them all gaping at her." You are right. Even though he's a jerk at least at his place we have something to do."  
  
Lita was about to dial his number when they heard the familiar beeping of their communicators. They all simultaneously flipped open their communicators to see the bemused face of Mamoru staring up at them.  
  
"Ladies we have a problem" was the first word he said. He looked like he had just run through a hurricane. His shirt wrinkled and his jet-black hair was sticking out in all directions. They stared at him. Usually Mamoru was cool, calm and collected the opposite of what he was now.  
  
"What's wrong Mamoru?" Usagi asked recovering first. For anyone to see Mamoru looking so frazzled, well, the world must have ended.  
  
He ran his hand through his already messy hair, which was usually neat and perfectly styled. Another sign that something was terribly wrong. "I think you all should come over."  
  
"We were just about to do just that" Ami quietly put in.  
  
He nodded." Sure be here in half an hour and that includes you Usako!" He was back to his normal self. "And Usagi could you bring one of your favourite cereals. One that a five year old, and an eleven year old would like" There was a crash, Mamoru cursed then the small screen went blank.  
  
"Ok... that was weird" Lita commented.  
  
They looked at each other puzzled "Why would Mamoru want a box of cereal" Rei finally voiced the question that everyone had been puzzling on  
  
"And why was Mamoru looking like he had just run through a hurricane?"  
  
"My sentiments exactly" Usagi muttered rubbing her forehead. Then a thought occurred to her and she reached for her broach but before she could say the words that would transform her into Sailor Moon, Rei's voice broke in." What are you doing?"  
  
She sighed, "A thought just came to me." She began "What if a Youma is in Mamoru's penthouse and he can't transform?" They all nodded and then within minutes in the place of five teenage girls stood the five super heroines of Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon slid open her room window and jumped out then started running towards the Azabu District. The four Senshi followed; Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus.  
  
They hopped over rooftops and when they reached the tall glass building where Mamoru lived, simple bounded over to the back of the penthouse. Then crouched and jumped landing on the Mamoru's balcony. Quietly, Sailor Moon slid open the balcony door and entered the Penthouse. The heard noises from the kitchen and crept forward ready to do battle with whatever was in the kitchen. They burst into the state of the art kitchen and then skidded to a halt when they saw what was happening in the normally sparkling clean kitchen.  
  
Mamoru covered in flour ran around the kitchen chasing a little girl and a boy who also were covered from head to toe in flour. Turning a corner, Mamoru slid on some flour and landed with a thump on the floor much to the enjoyment of the two kids. The girls stared dumbfounded for the second time that day, but this time trying to control their mirth. Usagi could not help it anymore, she started laughing, Mamoru glared at her  
  
"And what may I ask, do you find so amusing?" he bit out.  
  
Usagi collapsed on the floor clutching her stomach tears running done her face" You..gasp..are..gasp..always..gasp so perfect..gasp..gasp.. to see you looking so frazzled..gasp.. It's just to funny " she said  
  
He stood up angrily and tried to dust himself off "Okay Sherlock" he said glaring at her and then the other Senshi who were also laughing, "Lets see you take care of them. I'm going to have a shower" With that said, he strode out of the kitchen and towards his bathroom.  
  
Usagi eyed the two giggling kids for a while expecting them to exclaim about seeing the Sailor Senshi. Instead, the two kids continued giggling,  
  
"Mama you should have seen Papa when we came in." the young girl chortled. "That wasn't as funny as when he tried mixing the cookie dough."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked puzzled. "Doesn't Mamoru know how to cook? I am not your mother. Besides, I've never even had a kid before."  
  
"Oh before I forget, Pluto gave me this to give to you and Papa, I don't know why "the eleven year old boy said handing Usagi a folded piece of paper. It read  
  
Dear Mamoru and Usagi. We are leaving your future kids in your hands. They are all yours. We seriously need a vacation and we have decided to take one. The Senshi will be to busy filling in for us to take care of those two. Please do not contact us except for an emergency. They have no special needs or and allergies. Enroll them in the local elementary school; Akira is in grade six and Chibiusa in the fourth grade. Try to have them in bed by eight. They should do their homework before playing. Oh, and if there ever is an emergency, contact Pluto before contacting us. She will know what to do I think that is all you will need to know. This can be practice for when you will have them. (Wink) They should help you in the battles. Keep an eye but do not worry about them much. Your future Selves Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity a.k.a. Dr & Mrs. Mamoru Chiba.  
  
P: S- Do not EVER give Chibiusa any thing with sugar after seven p.m. and do not leave Akira in front of a computer by himself, he will rewire it all together. In addition, I do not think you will like that. Have fun. Oh, and try not to keep Chibiusa from being frightened she has a bad way of reacting.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity  
  
Usagi finished reading and lowered the paper, a frown marring her porcelain features. She turned slightly and eyed the two kids noticing the similarities between them and her and Mamoru. Rini was a carbon copy of her but instead of her silvery blond hair being in odangos, like hers, it was it was in cone shaped buns, she had Mamoru's eyes and smile. Akira was Mamoru's carbon copy, but instead of his hair, being styled forward with some strands falling into his face like his father's, his was spiked in front. He had her eyes and Darien smile.  
  
Darien returned a few minutes later, looking cleaner in a black sleeveless muscle top and black baggy shorts. He immediately crossed over to the counter and started brewing coffee. Then he turned around to see a piece of paper thrust in his face. He took the paper from Usagi and quickly scanned it. Then he nodded grinning a little.  
  
"This must be Pluto's idea of a joke. I mean they look kind of like us. But we having kids together..." He left it at that trying to leave no bad meaning.  
  
But Usagi was already insulted. "What do you mean by that? Us having kids together, their probably Pluto's ward and she needs us to baby-sit while she attends some conference."  
  
"That's not exactly like Setsuna; she seems like a very responsible person." Amy said quietly, then she tapped her ear lightly, her computer goggles sliding across her eyes and her mercury computer appeared in her hand. She turned towards where Akira and Chibiusa stood, playing with flour.  
  
"What did you find Ami-chan?" Makoto asked, feet apart in position for the bad news form Ami that these kids were some kind of Youma. Amy sighed." They seem to be telling the truth. They both share DNA from both Mamoru and Usagi. How this happened I don't know."  
  
"You mean Usagi and Mamoru have two kids together." Rei asked giggling.  
  
"But we would have known if Usagi had slept with Mamoru." Minako commented eyeing the two children. "There's no way these kids are Mamoru's, talk of Usagi's"  
  
"We told you," Chibiusa cut in. "We're from the future. I'm Princess Serenity, Usagi Chiba, and he's Prince Endymion, Akira Chiba."  
  
"First and foremost," Mamoru spoke. "They will be staying here. I have, two guestrooms, they could use. We will sort out the factor of who they are later." He said and then looked at the Senshi.  
  
They nodded their Okays and then de-transformed.  
  
He continued "We will probably need to go shopping for clothes and toys for them" Akira interrupted him  
  
"We have our clothes with us" with that, he gestured to his sub-space pocket and out popped six suitcases. Three were pink and silver with unicorns and the other three were deep blue with pictures of samurais allover.  
  
Mamoru nodded and then picked up two suitcases and led way to the guestroom. Rei, Lita, Amy and Mina picked up one each and followed him behind were Usagi, Chibiusa and Akira. Mamoru opened a door and set the two pink suitcases on the ground, Rei set hers on the ground beside the tow. Then Usagi flicked his finger and the color of the room changed from yellow to soft pink. On one side of the room was a small-canopied bird beside it was a nightstand and work desk. On the other side was a walk in closet, a pink inflatable chair a small shelf sat against the wall with a rocking chair beside it. Near the door, a tall shelf for toys stood opposite that was an aquarium with little gold fish swimming about.  
  
Chibiusa gasped and turned around in circles "I love it. Thank you Mama" she exclaimed and rushed to hug her mother.  
  
He smiled at the tender moment and then turned towards the door "We'll leave you two to unpack while we help Akira settle into his room "he called over his shoulder. Chibiusa and Usagi nodded absently already unpacking and putting away her things.  
  
Mamoru opened the door opposite Chikusa's room. He flipped on the light and then walked up to the bed.  
  
Then he turned to Akira. "I'm not sure what you'd like your room to be like so how're about you try to project what you'd like and then I can do it "  
  
Akira nodded and closed his eyes concentrating. Then with a flick of Mamoru's hand, the room changed. The room was a dark blue with posters of famous athletes hung around the room. A bed stood in the middle. To one side was a bedside table to the other side was a worktable. On one end of the room was another walk in closet. On the other side was a bigger shelf filled with books and a red inflatable chair beside it. Vases of roses stood at strategic positions around the room. A big shelf stood by the door filled with toys and other things Mamoru and Akira grinned at the same time  
  
"I like it" he announced walking around the room checking it out. Mamoru opened one of the suitcases and was about to start unpacking when he happened to glance at his watch. When he saw the time, his eyes widened.  
  
"I totally forgot," he said rushing out of Akari's room and into Chikusa's room.  
  
"I'm so sorry but I can't stay much longer. My mother wants me to make an appearance at the Tokyo Charity Ball which starts in about an hour's time."  
  
Usagi nodded understanding " Don't worry about it Mamoru. Go have fun at the party; we'll use that time to do a little shopping for them." Then she looked at her watch "You better go get dressed. You have less than forty minutes"  
  
He nodded and disappeared down the hall. In a few minutes, Mamoru appeared dressed in a back tuxedo, he held a comb in one hand and was trying to adjust his bow tie with the other hand.  
  
Usagi giggled at seeing him disheveled for the second time that day. She stood up and dropped the folded clothes she had in her lap on the bed and then walked over to help him. Taking the tie from his hands, she hurried over to and picked up a small stool and then put it down in front of him and then climbing upon the stool she helped him put on his tie stopping off to brush of imaginary lint when she was done.  
  
"All set" she announced stepping down from the stool.  
  
Mamoru nodded smiling slightly at Usagi. She in turn smiled back. They would have gone on staring at each other if not that Rei acutely cleared her throat and they jerked apart.  
  
"I see you all later," he said smiling at the girls.  
  
"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya" Amy said.  
  
"Have a nice time," Rei said  
  
"Don't do what I wouldn't do" that was Lita.  
  
"Get me the numbers of the cute guys you see" that was Mina.  
  
"Mina! He'll be to busy charming the panty hoses of all the women he'll meet." Usagi said grinning  
  
Mamoru grinned" Don't worry" he said," I 'll. get you as much as I can" "Have fun" Akira called out  
  
As Mamoru left, he could hear Usagi mumble. "Geesh, it's like we're sending our son off to his first date." Laughing, Mamoru slid into his Ferrari and drove off. 


End file.
